Knuckles the Echidna is Saved/Amy's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Amy dragged Knuckles to the shore. As she laid him on the sand, Amy fixed her gaze at her love. The normal echidna still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Amy waited for Knuckles to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Amy. What if she was too late? She noticed Dijon landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Knuckles, Amy hoped that he could tell her about Knuckles' condition. "Is he - dead?" Amy asked in a worried manner, as Dijon opened one of Knuckles' eyes with his fingers. He studied Knuckles' still lifeless violet eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Amy more worried! Then Dijon walked around Knuckles and stopped at his feet. Amy just noticed that Knuckles had lost his shoes and socks at the sea. Dijon picked up Knuckles' bare foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Knuckles' foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Dijon's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mer-hog noticed Knuckles moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Knuckles was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Knuckles had managed to open his mouth to get air. Amy felt her heart rejoice since Knuckles was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy pink bangs across his forehead. Then Amy lifted Knuckles' face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the echidna's face as she sang to him. Amy: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Tails and Charmy and an exhausted Kaa. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Kaa lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Kaa saw Amy singing to Knuckles, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Dijon walked over to Kaa, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Amy: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Amy kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Knuckles' face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Amy's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Amy in the sunlight. Amy: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Pikachu! Pika, pika! Pi! Pika, pika, chu!" A voice was heard in a distance. Amy turned her head to see Pikachu running toward her. As much as Rapunzel wanted to stay beside Flynn, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Flynn wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Maximus licked his face. "Knuckles!" called another voice, "Oh, Knuckles." It was LeFou, and he ran over. He had thought that Knuckles was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. LeFou grabbed Knuckles by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Knuckles didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Knuckles said, staring at Amy, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Knuckles fell back a bit, only to be caught by LeFou. "Ah, Knuckles, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." LeFou said, smiling. He put his arm around Knuckles and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Pikachu." "Pika!" Pikachu called, "Pika, pika, chu!" The electric mouse Pokémon followed them close behind. Pikachu will find Knuckles' rescuer some other time. Knuckles tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Knuckles looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the snake, the fox, and the bee were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The street cat will never know." Kaa said to Amy, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, nodding his head in a prayer. But Amy didn't listen; she only looked at Knuckles as she continued singing. Amy: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Amy belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Sailor Galaxia was watching Amy again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a normal animal. And not just any normal animal - an echidna prince! Her uncle'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Sailor Galaxia looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Top Cat's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Sailor Galaxia. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Top Cat, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Bunnie stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Amy, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Amy swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Bunnie and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Sally. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Sally was. After checking that her spiky, pink hair and quills were in good shape, Amy took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her uncle. "Morning, Uncle Top Cat." Amy said. Top Cat smiled and chuckled as Amy tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other nieces watched Amy singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Amy was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Sally. "What?" asked Top Cat, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Uncle Top Cat?" Bunnie asked, "Amy's in love." And she sighed in content as Top Cat took the flower out from behind his ear. "Amy?" he repeated of what Bunnie said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Kaa paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Kaa'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Amy giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Amy perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Kaa more! "Amy, stop talking crazy." Kaa told her. He hoped King Top Cat didn't hear her. Amy wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Amy said to the snake, "Dijon knows where he lives." She lept from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Amy, please." Kaa pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Amy was too busy thinking of how to meet Knuckles. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Kaa behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Tails and Charmy will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Kaa called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mer-hog. Why couldn't Amy understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs